One Final Beer
by prsweetie
Summary: He had to make a decision on the ending of his legacy. She offered a beer and smile. Can there be more between these two once the bars close and the sun comes up? Starring OC, Austin, Taker, Trish, John, Glen, Stephanie, Paul and more
1. Beers and Books

_I have always been a huge Stone Cold Steve Austin fan and seeing him these past couple of weeks on Raw has got my brain flowing to an idea for a possible story. I owe no one but Samantha._

* * *

Sam hurriedly pulled her pick up truck into the parking spot of Big Heads, the local bar that she worked out. She didn't understand why she was in such a rush; no one ever came into the bar on Monday nights except for the locals. Mondays were nights that Sam could sit on the bar, eat and study for any upcoming tests. Truth be told, this was really one of favorite nights out the week. She didn't have to pretend to be interested in every pretentious, jackass that walked through the door. She could sit there and chill.

"You're late." Sam's boss Joe pointed out to her as she ran up the steps.

"You love me." Sam stuck her tongue out at the older man and set her book back down on the counter. She quickly wrapped her long wavy hair in a clip, letting a couple of pieces fall down to frame her face. She grabbed a Coors Light and placed it in front of a customer.

"Here you go, Fred." She winked at the older gentlemen engrossed in the TV and grabbed a cigarette out of bag. She lit one up and stared to study like any other typical night.

* * *

Steve Williams and Mark Callaway were riding through the small town of Yardley, Pennsylvania when they spotted a little bar on the corner.

"Beer?"

"Hell, man, when have I ever turned down a beer?" Steve quickly made a right and parked next to a tricked out Dodge Ram. There were only about three cars in the parking lot which made both men happy. Doing the day, the two men lived there lives as Stone Cold Steve Austin and the Undertaker. When they weren't in front of the camera, they fiercely protected their privacy.

Walking up the steps, they took a seat by the bartender, who was sitting on top of the bar, with her back turned to them and her head down.

"Miss?" Sam turned around. These were two faces that she had never seen before. She quickly jumped off the bar and straightened out her tank top.

"Sorry about that. How can I help you?"

"Two Budwisers and two shots of Jack."

"Two men after my own heart, I like that. Hang on." Sam turned around and bent over to grab two beers from the freezer. The two men watched with wide eyes, then looked at each other.

"Here you go. If you need anything else, just let me know." With that Sam quickly moved over to the other side of the bar, as to not disturb the two men.

"Damn…" Mark softly murmured under his breath.

"You can say that again." Steve shook his head and sipped his beer. The whole way from the arena, Steve was thinking about the offer that Vince had made him a few hours prior.

"So what's going on in that brain of yours?" Mark downed his shot and looked at his friend. Mark and Steve had been close friends since Steve first was brought into the company. They were both Texans who loved beer, whiskey, hunting and wrestling. Both men stuck together through thick and thin. It was a little clique full of the older generation who had stepped in, carved a name for themselves while making other superstars in the process. There was a mutual respect between the two men that was unparallel.

"Vince called me in his office." Steve announced with that big deep drawl. "He's really pushing this last match."

Mark nodded as he finished his beer and motioned for Sam to come back over with a refill. "So what's the problem? Everyone wants that last match to be something great that all the fans will remember."

"He wants me to wrestle Terry."

"Oh." Mark winked at Sam and turned his attention back on his friend.

"I get it. I really do. He's immortal and all that good shit, but I don't like his politics never did. That's why I didn't work with him before. The man's name is already carved in history. I don't understand why he can't help others reach the top. There is no one that's going to take his spot. Shit, a lot of us wouldn't have jobs if he didn't do what he did back in those days. All I'm sayin' is that how the fuck is it going to look my final match, I get pinned with a leg drop? A fucking leg drop." Steve finished off his beer and motioned for Sam to come over again.

Sam was supposed to be studying but she couldn't help but overhear what the men had been talking about. She felt so stupid. As long as she had been a wrestling fan, she didn't understand how she couldn't figure out who the two of them were. Maybe it was the dim lights. She also knew judging by the conversation that they probably didn't want anyone to know who they were. However, Sam couldn't help but offer a tad bit of advice.

"Here ya go. Can I offer you a bit of advice?" Both men looked up at the petite woman in front of them. "I didn't mean to be nosy, but there's really not a lot of people in the bar, know what I mean?"

Steve nodded his head. "Give me what you got, little lady."

"I don't understand exactly what's going on but it seems to me that you have enough authority to do what you want, right?"

Mark and Steve nodded, not sure where she was going with this. "All I'm saying is, maybe you can convince your boss that when you leave, you want to go out your way. That way, your boss and you are both happy." Sam looked at the quiet faces in front of her and shrugged. "Ok, or maybe not."

Steve shook his head. "No, no I get what you saying. It's just a little complicated you know? We don't exactly work a 9-5."

Sam just shrugged as she grabbed the bottle of Jack and poured three shots. She lifted one to her lips and let the warm liquid soothe her throat. "Just trying to help." The boys nodded and took their respective shots. Before Sam turned around to head into the stock room, she grabbed both men's arms.

"Although, I don't know about the two of you, but I would kill to see Austin vs. Undertaker, one more time." Sam gave both men a wink and walked away.


	2. If you are ever back in town

Mark and Steve looked at one another and then looked back at the brunette. Mark was the first to speak. "How do you know us?"

Sam shrugged her shoulders as a piece of hair fell over her eyes. "I have four older brothers and a dad. Wrestling is as much a part of my family as Christmas and football."

"You didn't say anything." Sam leaned down and grabbed herself a beer.

"Figured you came to a corner bar for a reason. It's not exactly a club where you would be noticed, so I thought that's what you wanted." With that, Sam walked over to the other side of the bar and handed one of her regulars a shot.

"Well, ain't that something." Mark leaned back and admired the little one. She didn't come across as a wrestling type, but over the years Mark had also learned that anything was possible in the wacky world of professional wrestling. "Hey lil lady. Come over here."

Sam collected the money and went back over by Mark and Steve. "Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"Sam."

"Sam? So you think Steve hear should go to Vince and tell him no, huh?"

"I didn't say that. I just think he should just do whatever feels right to him."

"Well, "he" is sitting right here and it would help if the two of you wouldn't talk about me like I don't exist right now." Steve rolled his eyes and extended his hand to Sam.

"Steve Williams." Mark did the same.

"Mark Callaway."

"So, Steve, what are you going to do?" Mark asked as Sam went back to wiping down the bar. She felt her pocket vibrate. She looked down at the caller ID and rolled her eyes. Hitting the reject button, she quickly went back to cleaning up. The bar would be closing in an half an hour and she wanted to leave with everyone else.

"Last call, fellas." Mark and Steve place another order and went back to their conversation. Steve couldn't help but continue to stare at Sam as she worked away around the bar. She definitely didn't fit the bill of any woman he normally went for. Steve was notorious for the blonde haired, fake nailed, silicone type. Sam stood about 5'3 with deep brown and auburn highlights. She wasn't skinny, but she was far from fat. Curvy, was the only word Steve could think to describe her. She had a full set of lips and wide, brown eyes.

"Are you going to say something to the girl or at least wipe the drool from your chin?" Steve was jerked away from his thoughts by the sound of Mark's voice.

"I don't what in the hell you are talking about."

Mark let out a deep laugh. "Bullshit man, bullshit. I'm going to take a leak. Ask the pretty girl for a number. Who knows? You may be needin' some advice soon." With a wink and nudge, Mark walked over to the bathroom.

Sam walked back over. "Hey. Sorry to have to do this, but I have to get ready to close up."

"Nah, don't worry about it. We were headed out anyway." Steve stood up and threw two bills on the counter.

Sam looked down in shock. "That's way too much for your tab."

"Then keep the rest."

Sam shook her head. "I can't do that."

"Consider it payment for good advice. I'm not taking it back, so I rather you have it then some random stranger."

Reluctantly, Sam put the money in her back pocket and smiled. "Thanks." Mark came out the bathroom and the three headed downstairs. Sam locked up and went to say something to the two men. Unfortunately, the figure leaning on her truck stopped her.

"Eddie, what the hell are you doing here?" Eddie Hunter was Sam's ex-boyfriend. The two had broken up when Sam found him getting his dick sucked by some random blonde in his apartment. That was a little more than three months ago, and Sam still avoided him like the plague.

Eddie walked toward Sam, ignoring the two men that were standing there. "I kept calling your phone. Why the fuck haven't you picked up?"

Sam stood her ground as she remained eye contact. "Cause there ain't shit I got to say to you."

"Why are being such a fucking baby about this? I already told you it was a mistake. Get the fuck over it already."

Sam rolled her eyes. "If this is your technique on winning me back, you might wanna go back to the drawing board, sweetie. Getting your dick sucked is not a mistake, asshole. The mistake was that your limp-dick ass got caught."

"You bitch." Eddie reached up his right hand to strike Sam, but before he could connect, he found himself face down on the ground.

"I don't think you want to do that, buddy." Eddie looked up at two massive forces. Eddie swore he had never seen someone as big as the red headed guy with all the tattoos and the bald man that spoke to him didn't exactly come off with a sunny disposition.

"This has nothing to do with the two of you, so why don't you just back off?" Eddie struggled to stand and regain his balance.

Steve stood directly in front of the young man. If there was one thing that Steve hated most, it was cocky little shits. "How about you make me, son?"

Sam sighed. The last thing she wanted was for the two men to get into any type of trouble of her. She didn't need that on her conscience. "Guys, thanks for everything, but I am just going to head on home."

Mark spoke up for the first time since standing outside. "You sure lil lady? We could follow you home."

Sam shook her head. "No sense in doing that. He knows where I live anyway, but thanks for offering." She reached up and gave Mark a kiss on the cheek.

She turned and looked at Steve and kissed him as well, taking the Rattlesnake off guard. "Nice to meet you. Hope you do what feels right."

With that, Sam got in her Dodge and turned on the ignition. The new Hinder CD blasted through her speakers. She turned down the volume and addressed the two men while she saw Eddie go back to his car, mumbling to his self.

"Hey. If you two are ever in town again, be sure to stop by. Big Head's is always open." With that, Sam turned up the radio and screeched out of the driveway.

* * *

The whole ride to the hotel was silent. Steve was deep in thought about the young women that they had just encountered at the bar. Steve could put his finger on it, but there was something about her that was intoxicating. He glanced over at Mark, who was currently on the phone with his wife.

"Yeah, Dawn. I'm telling you, I ain't seen him this stuck since Vince told him he had to wrestle Scott at Mania." Mark chuckled.

"Don't be talking shit now cause you got your better half on the phone."

Mark glanced over at Steve. "Don't be mad cause you are trying your damndest not to turn and go down each street till you see her truck."

As a response, Steve flipped Mark off, causing the older man to laugh harder.


	3. Talks and Tickets

_I only own Sam..._

* * *

It had been two months since the two menacing figures of the WWE set foot in the bar and Sam had been thinking about one of them consistently since then. There was something about the blue eyes of the man referred to as the "Toughest S.O.B" in the business, which made Sam a little weak. She would be lying if she didn't say that she had become an even bigger fan since the two men came in that night. She was excited because Wrestlemania 23 was next week and she had convinced her boss, Joe, to let them order it at the bar so she could watch it.

She had enjoyed seeing Steve back in the mix, even if he was only a referee. It did make her wonder if he was ever going to have that one final match that they had discussed.

Turning off the shower and stepping out, Sam turned on the radio in her bedroom as she got ready for work. She was dancing around and singing when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Sam turned around as her roommate and best friend, Michelle walked in.

"Getting ready for work?"

"Yeah, another day, another dollar. What's up?" Michelle shook her blonde hair. "Nothing. Just realized that we haven't really had much time to catch up between school and work."

Sam looked at Michelle and nodded. The two girls had been friends since elementary school. They bonded over their love for pizza on Fridays and dodge ball. The two girls had been through everything together and as of late there had been a certain strain on their once tight knit friendship.

"I know. I'm sorry. Hey I have off next Saturday. Maybe we could get together then."

"Yeah. Besides, Mike and I will be at Big Heads for Mania on Sunday."

Sam winced at the sound of Michelle's boyfriend's name. It wasn't that she disliked Mike. There was a time that her and Mike were almost as close as her and Michelle. Unfortunately, Mike was Eddie's best friend and when push came to shove, it was clear where Mike's loyalty lay.

"What's that look for?" Michelle questioned, noticing the frown on Sam's face.

"That means Eddie will be there, doesn't it?"

"Probably. He is a wrestling fan too, Sam."

"I just don't understand why he has to go to MY bar and hang around. It makes it real fucking hard to move on when every time I turn around; there he is."

Michelle sighed. She knew Sam wouldn't be happy with the idea of Eddie being there, but what was she supposed to do. Mike was her boyfriend and she had to support him and his friends. Truth be told, she thought that Sam was overreacting a little bit. Eddie did apologize and he was trying to make things right. Michelle never understood that stubborn streak of Sam's.

"It's been five months, Sam. When will you be ready to just forgive him?"

Sam looked at Michelle with red in her eyes. "I have no reason or need to forgive him. He fucked up not me." Sam grabbed her purse and her keys off the bed. "You know what? I figured out why we have been distant with each other. It has nothing to do with work or school. It has to do with Mike and Eddie. Never thought I would see the day when men reigned over us." With that, Sam walked out the door, slamming it in the process.

* * *

Sam stomped up the stairs to the bar, still livid from the conversation earlier. _Who the hell does she think she is? It would be nice if she pulled his dick out her mouth for five seconds and remember how to be a fucking friend._

She slammed her purse behind the bar and pulled out a cigarette. Before she could light it, a bow out the corner of her eye caught her attention.

"It was addressed to you." Sam whipped her head around and looked at her boss Joe with surprise.

"From who?"

"Why don't you open it and find out?"

Sam cautiously walked over to the package, scared of what might be inside. She ripped open the wrapping paper and furrowed her eyebrows. She looked over at Joe.

"Who the hell would send me a case of beer and a bottle of Jack?"

Joe shrugged his shoulders. "There's an envelope right here. Open it and find out."

Sam started to think this was a joke as she opened the envelope. She noticed the letter first.

_Figure I may need more of that advice soon. Maybe you could fly out next weekend to see me. Give me a call (302)555-9876._

_Steve Williams aka "Stone Cold"_

Sam read the letter over and over again as if her eyes were playing tricks on her. She now understood the gift and she laughed in spite of herself. _Well no one can't say he's not original._

"Who's it from?" Joe asked as he peered behind Sam to get a better look at the letter.

"Just from some guy who came into the bar once." Sam looked behind the letter and her mouth flew open. There in her hand, she held two plane tickets and two front row seats to next Sunday's Wrestlemania.

* * *

Steve paced the backstage corridor, mentally kicking himself. He sent the package a couple of days ago and he had yet to hear anything back. He was sure she should have received it by now. He continued to pace surround by the mass of chaos going on around him. He looked up when he heard a pair of heels clicking towards. He smiled when he saw the very pregnant and very fashionable Dawn Marie Callaway standing in front of him.

"Don't I at least get a hug?" Steve quickly wrapped his arms around her petite frame.

"Damn, Dawn, those heels high enough for you?"

Dawn rolled her hazel eyes. "I'm a firm believer that just because I am knocked up does not mean that I have to dress like a slob. So what's going on with you?"

"You know me, same shit, different day."

"Hmm…so did you hear anything from that girl?" Steve's eyes widened.

"How the hell do you know…Mark…"

Dawn laughed at the expression on Steve's face. "Of course. We both know my husband could keep a secret if you begged him too. So, what happened?"

"Nothing. I ain't heard shit since I sent the stuff."

"Maybe she's not sure if it's you."

"Maybe she's not interested."

"Doubt it. Who wouldn't want the big, tough, rattlesnake? Give it a couple more days; I'm sure she'll call." Dawn kissed Steve on the cheek, causing the older man to blush. "Now come on. How about you join me and your goddaughter for some lunch?" Dawn laced her arm with Steve's as the two headed towards catering.

Later that night, after Smackdown was done taping, Mark, Steve and "good ol'" JR were all sitting at a diner and talking about JR's big induction into the hall of fame. Steve openly said there was no greater man worthy of the honor than the Oklahoma native. Steve pulled out his phone, as it was vibrating on his hip.

_215 area code? Who the hell could that be?_

"Hello?"

"Can I please speak to Steve Williams?"

"This is he. How can I help you?" Steve asked as his dinner companions looked over at him.

"Hi Steve. This is Sam,"


	4. Fights and Flights

_Sorry for the delay everyone, but it's been a hectic couple of weeks. Hope everyone hasn't forgotten about me. As always, I only Sam…_

* * *

Sam nervously chewed on her fingernails as she waited for a response. She was worried that Steve would have forgotten about her by now.

"Hello?"

Sam shook the thoughts of out her head. "I'm sorry. What was that?"

Steve chuckled softly on the other end. "Off in another world there?"

Sam felt herself blushing. "A little. Did I interrupt you?"

Steve looked around at the two men staring at him. Steve kindly flipped Mark the bird as the Deadman filled J.R in on what had been going on as of late. The smirk on the elderly Oklahoma native did not go unnoticed by Steve.

"Nah, not at all. I'm just grabbin' a bite to eat 'fore I head back to the hotel. Did you get my gift?"

Sam giggled on the other end. "Yeah. I must give you extra points on originality, Mr. Williams. No man has ever sent me a case of beer before. It was definitely different."

"Well, I didn't really know what else to get ya."

"Trust me, the beer is great."

Steve nodded as if Sam could see him. He chugged a piece of toast at Mark, who was now making hearts with his hands, much to the delight of Jim.

"About the tickets…"

"Is there a problem?" Steve asked nervously. He never made it a point to seem desperate, but there was something about this girl that he could not get out of his head.

"Well, I don't want to impose on your weekend or anything. I'm sure you're busy."

"Honey, all I gotta do is drink beer and shave someone's head. It's far from rocket science. If you don't want to come down…"

"No, no, that's not it. I mean, if you are sure I won't be a distraction…"

_I can't promise her that she won't be a distraction. _"Then it's settled. I'll have someone pick you up from the airport on Friday."

Sam bit her lip. _What the hell do I have to lose? _"Alright, cowboy. I'll see ya then."

* * *

Sam went home that night with a big grin on her face. After promising to work some double shifts for Joe, he agreed to let her have off this weekend. She turned her key and the door and let herself in the house. She went to the kitchen to start putting the beer and the bottle of Jack away. She hummed along to a song that she had heard on the radio.

"You certainly seem to be in a better mood." Sam rolled her eyes, but didn't dare turn around. Michelle always expected people to apologize to her and Sam was not in the mood to play the good guy. She was determined to stick to her guns this time. Besides she was too excited to let anything bring her down right now.

"That's cause I am in a better mood."

Michelle nodded. "Good. Now about earlier…"

Sam put her hand up to silence Michelle. "I don't want to talk about earlier. You have your opinion and I have mine. How about we just leave it like that?"

"Well, you have to admit, you were out of line."

Sam glared at Michelle. "You think so? You what I think is out of line? Your attitude, lately. I don't know what the fuck your problem is and personally, I am tired of caring. I am sorry that you idea of a double wedding and matching birthdays for our children is down the drain, but I didn't fuckin do it and maybe you need to stop being a girlfriend and remember what it was like when you were my friend."

"All I am saying is that people fuck up. It doesn't make them a bad person. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Yeah, they deserve a second chance if it's what Michelle wants."

"You are being unfair."

"I'm tired of being fair. I'm tired of people taking my kindness for weakness, I'm tired of feeling like I should apologize for the way I feel or who I am. I'm just fucking tired. It doesn't help with you staring me down every time I turn around, reminding me of things that you don't approve of."

"I just want you happy."

Sam rolled her eyes and shook her head. "We have two completely different definitions of happy." Sam grabbed a beer and popped the top off. She grabbed a cigarette and lit it up.

"I'm leaving town this weekend."

Michelle looked up, shocked. Sam never went out of town, unless she was going to Atlantic City. "For what?"

"I need to get away. All this shit is too much for me to deal with right now and I think that we need a break from one another."

"What about work?"

"I took off."

"I thought you were so excited to be able to watch Wrestlemania at the bar this year and now you are prepared to miss it?"

Sam took a long gulp of her longneck and set it down on the counter. She offered Michelle a smirk. "Something tells me that I'm not going to miss the show."

* * *

Sam struggled to fight through the crowd at the airport. She was surprised at how calm she was, being that it was her very first time on an airplane. Other than the slight ringing in her right ear, she felt great. She scanned the room, searching for any sign or anyone that might look like they would be linked to Steve.

At the corner of her eye, she spotted a woman in big, oversize sunglasses, four-inch heels, and a baby bump. The woman seemed to be staring at Sam. After a few minutes of staring between the two ladies, the woman approached Sam.

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

The woman took off her glasses and Sam couldn't help but feel a tad overwhelmed. "Holy shit, you're Dawn Marie."

Dawn offered the woman a soft smile as she led her towards the front door. "Do you have all of your things?"

Sam numbly nodded. "Wow. I'm sorry. It's just that; I used to go to the bingo hall in Philly back in the day to see ECW. It's a little surreal to see you in person."

Dawn slightly blushed. It felt nice to be known as more than just the girl that slept with Torrie Wilson's father. Dawn looked approvingly at the young, naïve brunette. _I think I am going to like her. _ "Thanks. Well, let's get you going, chick. There's a rattlesnake that's anxious to see you."

* * *


	5. Intros and Confessions

Surreal had become Sam's word of the day. She felt like everything was all too good to be true. She was now standing in the middle of a Trump hotel lobby, waiting on a world famous wrestler to come down and greet her. She also spent the past hour talking to one of her most admired divas, as if she was just any regular girl. Sam paced quietly amongst herself. _If this is a dream, please, please don't wake me up. _The tap on her shoulder pulled her out of her thoughts. Sam jumped and turned around.

"Nice running into you again. Any psycho ex boyfriends follow you this time?" Sam laughed at the expression on Mark's face. For a man who was so intimidating in stature, there was something about his presence that brought a sense of calm to Sam.

"Hey. No ex-boyfriends this time, I promise." Mark reached down to give the young woman a hug. He was slightly surprised that she actually came. It wasn't that he didn't think Steve wasn't charming when he needed to be, it was just that Sam didn't strike Mark as much of a daring individual. She seemed more like a stay by her roots kinda girl. He told Dawn this earlier, to which she replied; at least Sam didn't come across as the ring rat type. Mark shook his head and concentrated on the woman in front of him.

"I can't believe you and Dawn are married. That's crazy. She's so tiny and you are so…well not. I mean, no offense or anything. It's just that…I am rambling, aren't I?" Sam felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. She felt herself becoming redder after Mark started to chuckle.

"Do you always do that when you are nervous?"

"You can tell." Mark simply nodded his head and placed a massive arm around her tiny shoulders.

"Come on, darlin'. Let me introduce you while we wait for Steve."

* * *

Sam was never much of a fashion plate. Her clothing sense consisted mostly of jeans and tanks. She was never a high priced label kind of girl. However, if she was to make an analogy of what she was experiencing right now, it would have to be the equivalent of owning an entire store filled with Jimmy Choo shoes and Louie Vuitton handbags. She was truly in heaven. Sam stood in the hotel dining area, scared to move. She looked around and noticed men and women that she had only had the pleasure in seeing on television.

Mark, sensing her fear, gently nudged her forward. He moved in front of her to grab her hand, in case she was to faint at any given moment.

"Let me know before you hurl k?" Sam simply nodded as she continued to walk with hesitation.

"Hey Deadman, who's the new girl?" Sam looked over as the Big Red Machine known as Kane looked down at her. Sam felt her face becoming as red as the tights the tall man famously wore.

"This here is Sam. Sam, this giant is Glen." Sam felt comforted by the warm smile the big man offered her. She felt her muscles relax and her vocal chords come back to her.

"Hi." Sam shook Glen's hand.

"Alright, leave the girl alone. I'm sure you two have something else to do besides torture her." Mark looked over at his wife and offered a slight kiss before responding.

"We were just trying to find Steve for her."

Dawn rolled her eyes. She knew when her husband was full of shit and this was one of those times. "Well, then you should have took her to the locker room because you know that's where he is. Come on, Sam."

Sam felt herself being pulled by the petite woman as she offered a slight wave to the Brothers of Destruction. "Wow."

"A little overwhelming?"

"Yeah. I mean, I am usually not so mute but wow."

Dawn laughed at the young woman's naïve spirit. "Just stick with me, sweetie. Here we are." Dawn loudly knocked before bursting through the room labeled "Men".

"If I were you guys, I would put on some damn clothes." Sam felt her cheeks become red again as she was faced with half of the men roaster staring at her.

"Damn, Dawn. What if I wasn't dressed?"

Dawn glared at the young man. "Then Orton, I would be concerned about your sexual preference being that you are spread out on a couch with a room filled with men. Where's Steve?"

Sam heard the distinct voice of John Cena answer. "Meeting with Vince. Who's that?"

Dawn had almost forgotten that Sam was leaning on the wall. "This is Sam. Sam, there's John, Orton, Shelton, Charlie, Shawn, and Adam."

Hellos were exchanged all around as Sam took in everyone and tried to remember their real names as opposed to their stage personas. She sat back as Dawn exchanged playful banter with the men. She found herself thinking about Steve and wondering if she was ever going to actually be able to see him.

"You made it." The slight Texas drawl made Sam nearly jump out of her skin. She turned around to look at the piercing blue eyes that had been embedded in her brain since the night in the bar.

"Yeah, I made it." Steve bent down to hug Sam and felt himself feeling a little self-conscious being that everyone seemed to stop talking and became very interested in the interaction between Steve and Sam.

"Don't ya'll got something to do?"

"Watching you turn red is working for me."

"Orton, keep on. Hey, how about we go grab something to eat?"

"Are we going back to the cafeteria?" Steve chuckled at the slight look of fear in Sam's eyes.

"Nah, just come on. Dawn, thanks." Dawn nodded as the pair made their way outside and walked towards Steve's custom "Stone Cold" truck. The two drove in a comfortable silence while listening to the radio. When Steve pulled up to a Ruby Tuesday's, Sam silently cheered. She was hoping he wouldn't take her to some fancy restaurant in her jeans and sweater.

The two made their drink order and Steve looked the young woman over appreciatively. He now knew why he had been so nervous prior to Sam's visit. There was something about her presence that he had never experienced before.

"So…"

"So…" Sam giggled slightly and mentally kicked herself. _He liked you at the bar. Just be normal, girl._

"Your note said you were going to be need advice."

"Um...yeah. I was wondering if maybe you would want to go with me tomorrow to see my new movie. I might need some advice on what you think."

"Advice or opinion?"

"Both." Steve cleared his throat. "Truth is, you had been on my mind for awhile and I was hoping to see you again. The advice line was just something that I hoped would work."

Sam felt herself smiling uncontrollably. "So, you like me, huh?"

"You could say that."

Sam stood up to kiss the rattlesnake on the cheek and then she took her seat. "Well, I'm glad to be here for what it's worth."

* * *

_Now I know this chapter doesn't give a lot of drama or insight. But I want to show the setting of Sam walking into unfamiliar territory. Stay tuned…_


	6. Let's Make A Bet

Sam felt comfortable for the first time since she landed at the airport. She was sitting at a bar with her feet propped up and she was laughing at the argument between Dawn and Mark. After viewing a screening of The Condemned, all of the WWE superstars and their families headed to the Hard Rock Café for some drinks and laughs. She had the privilege of meeting two of Dawn's best friends, Trish and Stephanie. She quickly realized how the three of them became such good friends. They all possessed the same funny, bubbly personality. Sam immediately was comfortable around those two. She also got the chance to meet a lot of good friends of Steve's. They all had been very kind and made her feel right at home. Right now Mark and Dawn were loudly discussing on possible names for their child.

"I understand that your leather clad ass has a fondness for 80s rock and roll, but I want you to really listen to me as I tell you this. Under no circumstances will my child be named Axel, Duff, or Slash. Nor will we name our daughter Elvira, Vanity or any crazy ass name you are thinking in your head."

"Nikki Sixx named his daughter Storm." Mark smirked as the redness started to develop on Dawn's cheek.

"Our daughter is not a character on X-Men and need I remind you that Nikki Sixx is also the man who once snorted ants."

"So Storm is out?" The look on Dawn's face said it all. Dawn looked over to see Sam trying her hardest no to laugh at loud.

"Something funny?" Sam shook her head and tried to bite the inside of her cheek.

"I'm sorry but this has got to be the funniest thing I have ever seen in my life. You are the big, bad Undertaker. You take people to your yard and bury them alive. I never thought I would see the day where you would have playful banter with your wife. It just seems so….out of character for you." Mark sipped his beer and winked at Sam.

"Don't get the facts confused. I'll kick ass if I need to. There just happens to me more than one side to me."

"Yeah, just don't meet his drunk side. It ain't pretty." Sam looked over as Steve placed a beer and a shot in front of her. She thanked him and downed the shot with ease. Mark and Steve shared eye contact and they both thought the exact same thing.

_She's perfect._

* * *

The night was in full swing. Dawn enjoyed watching everyone fool around, being that she was the only sober person in the entire place. She was certainly enjoying the interaction with Sam and Steve. For some unexplainable reason, Dawn took an instant liking to Sam. She thought she would be the kind of girl that would be perfect for Steve. She seemed genuine, sweet, and honest. Plus the way she held her on playing shot for shot with Mark signified that she could more than hold her own with Steve.

"What are you thinking about?" Dawn let out a soft moan as Mark placed a kiss on her neck.

"Just looking at those two." Mark looked over to where Dawn had been staring and saw Sam and Steve engrossed in a game of pool.

"She's going back to her life on Monday."

Dawn kissed her husband on the lips and glanced back at the couple. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Sam effortlessly let the eight ball sink in the middle pocket and she raised her hand in victory.

"2-1, cowboy. Ready to admit defeat yet?" Sam did a little dance causing Steve to laugh.

"Hold on there. We still got one more game." Steve raised the beer to his lips as he let his eyes roam over Sam's attire. She seemed relaxed in her jeans and t-shirt. Steve became engrossed in the little bit of cleavage that seemed to keep poking through her shirt every time she leaned over to shoot the ball.

"How about we make the final game, all or nothing?"

Sam contemplated for a second. "You're on. But how about we make a friendly wager?"

Steve raised his eyebrows. "What do you have in mind?"

Sam thought for a minute. "How about we announce what the other has to AFTER the person wins? Unless of course you afraid of anything."

Steve laughed at her challenge and offered his hand. "You're on, little one. Rack 'em."

* * *

When word broke out that an innocent game of pool had turned into a full on bet, Steve and Sam started attracting some spectators.

"Come on, Steve. I knew you are not gonna have your ass handed to you by a girl. OWW. What the hell?" Paul looked down at his wife Stephanie as he rubbed his abdomen.

"That's for talking shit. Come on, Sam." Stephanie, Dawn and Trish cheered on Sam while Mark, Paul, John, Randy, and Adam cheered on Steve.

It was down to the last shot and Steve was getting ready to play. As he lined up the cue, he looked over to left and noticed Sam had leaned over a table to grab her beer, letting a hint of a red thong pick through. With his eyes focused somewhere else, Steve blatantly missed the shop causing groans from all the men in attendance.

"That was an easy shot. How in the hell did you miss that? OW. Damn it, Stephanie."

Sam looked at the table and then looked at Steve. She knew that she had this game in the bag. The shot was easy and she wouldn't even have to put any thought into it. Now it was just the problem of what she was going to do once she won. She had already assumed that this may, or may not be a one weekend thing and she was determined to make the most of it, although she wasn't quite sure how.

The answer came to her earlier when, by accident, she walked into Steve's dressing room before the movie to wish him good luck. She ended walking in the middle of him changing shirts. She felt her face get flushed and was surprised at how in-shape he was, especially after being off the road for so long. All day, that image has been repeating itself over and over in her head and with the addition of alcohol, everything was becoming much worse.

Sam leaned over and let the ball sink in the pocket, all the while keeping one eye trained on Steve. She straightened up as the woman cheered her own and the men talked shit. Sam was too interested in Steve's movements to even pay attention to what was going on around her. The crowd of people headed to the bar to celebrate someone finally whoopin Steve's ass in a game of pool. Sam placed her cue back in its holder. She turned around to come in contact with the bluest eyes she had ever seen in her life.

"You won."

"I did."

"So what's it going to be? The deal was choosing whatever you wanted and I just wanted to let you know I'm game for anything you want to throw at me." Sam felt her face getting hot as Steve leaned in so that his breath was right against her ear. In that deep Texas drawl, Sam felt her knees buckle as he whispered in her ear.

"So what's it going be, doll face?"

Sam looked up at Steve and felt the need to just live in the moment. She didn't want to worry about anything or anyone but the two of them.

"You're coming up to my room tonight, cowboy." With that Sam grabbed her purse and headed for the door, with Steve following closely behind her.


	7. Passion

_This chapter contains sexual content_

* * *

Sam couldn't believe what she had just done. _Well, too late to take it back now, smart one. _The level of Jack in her system had clouded her judgment. Sam looked into the blue orbs of Steve and felt nothing but a sexual passion that seemed to be so strong that she couldn't think straight. She leaned her back into his chest as they rode the elevator in complete silence. Leaning back, Sam was comforted to know that she wasn't the only that couldn't control her sexual urges; at least not judging by the bulge coming through Steve's pants.

The walk to the hotel room seemed to take forever and Sam swore she was going to scream if she didn't rip his clothes off soon. Slamming the door behind her, Sam quickly grabbed Steve by the back of his neck, pressing her lips down to his. This was not two people on the verge of spending the rest of their lives together. This was pure unadulterated passion. Sam was not looking for candlelight and romance. Right now Sam wanted rough, sweaty drunken sex and the man in front of her was just the person to offer it to her. Judging by the way Steve was matching everyone one of Sam's kisses with an equal amount of lust, she know he was more than man enough to give her what she needed.

Wasting no time, Sam quickly grabbed the end of Steve's shirt, lifting it above his head and letting it toss on the floor. She loved the feeling of her hands on his smooth, bald dome almost as much as she loved his hands grabbing a hold of her breast, circling his fingers around with ease. With a quick motion of his hand she felt her shirt come off, along with her bra. She pressed her lips harder against his, determined to feel as much of him as she could. Steve grabbed her ponytail holder, ripping it out and letting her brown and blonde hair fall. Before either one realized it, they were both naked. The pair took a moment to admire the others body before collapsing on the bed.

Steve wanted to comment on how amazing her body was, but didn't want to ruin the moment by talking. He quickly slipped the condom on and nudged Sam's legs open with his knee. Without warning he thrusted his hips forward, causing Sam to scream out in pleasure. She quickly wrapped on leg around his back while keeping the other in between them forcing Steve to go deeper. Sam's moans were met with Steve's grunts as the both fought for control. Sam grabbed the back of Steve's neck, pulling him closer. She gently circled the scar on his head from a chair shot he had received years ago. The light feeling of her fingertip was more than Steve could bear. He gripped the headboard with one hand as he forced Sam to look at him. The shine of blue eyes in the dark room was the push Sam needed and she felt an intense climax approach her. She arched her back and screamed out, a few seconds later, Steve joined her. They both collapsed on the bed, breathing hard and sweating profusely.

After a few minutes of silence, Sam started to get up. She found it hard to stand on her jelly-like legs. Steve watched with amusement as Sam struggled to get to her bag. She picked up a pair of boy shorts and a tank top and quickly threw them on. She reached in her purse for a Newport and her lighter. Opening the balcony door, she stepped outside allowing the cold air smack her in the face. She lit her cigarette and inhaled deeply. She felt the warmth of a blanket wrap around her thin shoulders. She turned and lifted an eyebrow to Steve as he shrugged.

"Ain't no need catching a cold just to suck on a cancer stick."

Sam nodded; scared to talk for fear that something incredibly stupid would come out of her mouth. She watched Steve retreat back to the bedroom wearing nothing but a smirk. Sam stood outside to finish her cigarette. She went back in the room and grabbed her soda from earlier, letting the liquid soothe her throat. She glanced towards the bed and saw Steve sleeping on his back, with the sheet barely covering him. Sam felt a wave of heat on her neck and she walked toward him.

Sam slowly placed kisses on Steve's inner thigh, causing him to moan and slowly wake up. She wet her lips and proceeded to take his manhood in her mouth. She gently licked and sucked as she felt his hands take hold of her hair. She looked up at Steve with lust and kept a firm hold on his thighs as he released in her mouth. As she wiped the excess with her thumb, she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a shower, leaving Steve dumbfounded.

Sam looked in the mirror as she brushed her teeth. The sight that she saw caused the young woman to laugh out loud. Judging from her appearance, it was obvious that she just had the most incredible night of her life. From her wild and untamed hair down to her swollen lips, everything about Sam's looks screamed passion. Turning on the shower head, Sam stepped in and let the warm water wet her body. She looked over as the shower curtain was pulled back. She looked at Steve and offered a small smile.

Without any words, Steve pushed Sam up against the blue tile as he squatted down, forcing the water to splash everywhere. He lifted one of Sam's legs and placed it on his shoulder. Using his two fingers, he crushed them inside her making Sam cry out. Without warning, he replaced his fingers with his tongue. Sam had to hold on to the shower rod to try to stop herself from falling over. She felt her body convulse in a way she was not used to. Steve stood up and offered Sam a smile. He walked out the shower and went back to the bedroom, satisfied with the look he saw in Sam's eyes.


	8. The Morning After

The sunlight pouring through the room woke Sam up. For a second she thought that she had imagined the previous night's events. The slight pain in between her legs reminded her that it was all real. If she needed any further confirmation, it happened to be lying right down next to her. Fighting to move her unruly hair out of her eyes to get a better look at Steve, she was almost mesmerized by what she saw. He seemed so peaceful while he slept; Sam almost found it hard to believe that this was the same man that took raising hell to a whole new level. Biting her lip, Sam contemplated on what to do. This was not exactly a situation she was familiar with. Sure she had one night stands before, but never with someone who expected her to stay all weekend and certainly never with anyone famous. Sam's was pulled out of her worries by the sight of blue orbs staring at her, fighting back a smirk.

Neither one said anything as they just took time to take each other's presence in. Steve felt alive for the first time in a long time. To him, Sam was a breath of fresh air and he wasn't sure he was going to be able to let her go Monday. Stretching his arms above his head and letting out a slight hiss, he offered Sam a slight smile.

"Mornin'."

"Good morning."

"Sleep good?"

Sam nodded as she fought with her hair, trying to look somewhat presentable. Unfortunately all the sweat she poured out last night had turned her hair to look like a CHIA-PET. "Best sleep I have had in a long while."

Steve simply nodded as he sat up. Steve was never shy by any means, but for the first time in a long time, he couldn't think of anything to say. He looked over at Sam as she let a soft giggle.

"What?"

"Just seems weird being here, you know? Like I don't know what to say."

"Well my ma always said if you can't find anything to say, then don't. Just live in the moment and stop trying to analyze shit too much."

"So, the Hall of Fame?"

"Yeah. I'm glad JR's finally gettin his respect. Hell, after all his done for the damn company, it's been a long time coming. Hey, how about you get your cute ass dressed cause I'm starvin'."

Sam quickly rose out of bed almost forgetting that she was naked. It was too late to try to act shy, so Sam avoided all eye contact and tried to make it to the bathroom as quickly as possible.

The vibrating phone on the table stopped Steve from jumping up to join her. Looking down, he rolled his eyes and prepared himself for the game of twenty questions.

"Lo?"

"So?"

"So what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Steven. Did you spend the night with Sam or not? Inquiring minds want to know."

"Inquiring minds or just you and Dawn's nosy asses?" Steve chuckled as Mark tried to be offended, failing miserably.

"Ok, whatever. So?"

"A gentleman never kisses and tells."

"But a cowboy does, so give it up partner."

"I'll be down in twenty." With that Steve quickly hung up the phone and looked up as the bathroom door opened. Sam stood there wearing nothing more than a towel and the last thing Steve was thinking about was eggs and bacon. Instead he removed her towel and pinned Sam up against the wall. He quickly feasted on her neck as she bit back a moan.

"What about breakfast?" Sam asked as Steve led her back to the wrinkled sheets.

"I like this menu better." Steve responded pulling her wet body on top of his.

* * *

Two hours and two showers later, the pair finally made it downstairs where the hotel restaurant was now preparing for their lunch rush.

"Took you two long enough." The pair turned to see Dawn Marie standing there with her hands on her hip with an expression that made Steve know that the petite woman was definitely ready for motherhood.

"Sorry mom."

"What were you two doing?" Sam and Steve looked at one another and gave each other a soft smile.

"Just talking."

"Talking my ass. Well, whatever. Sam, are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"The Hall of Fame's tonight and we got to get you ready, girl."

Sam looked at Dawn with apprehension. "Ready, how?"

Dawn rolled her eyes and grabbed Sam's hand. "Just come on. Bye, Steve."

Steve gave a small wave as he chuckled at the fearful expression on Sam's face. _Poor girl has no idea what she's in for._

* * *

Sam was definitely out of her element. She never knew getting dressed was such job. After being dragged to three different stores by Stephanie, Trish and Dawn, they were finally able to find a dress that everyone could compromise on. Now the real work began. Dawn was curling her hair as Trish painted her toes and Stephanie took a conference call while searching for a pair of earrings.

Sam did have to say that she was enjoying the company of the woman. She found out that Stephanie and Paul were thinking about having another baby. Trish was engaged to John Cena, but it was being kept quiet for fear that the dirt sheets would get wind of the story. She also found out how a Jersey girl like Dawn was able to tame the Deadman. Sam was pulled out of her thoughts by Trish pulling on her toe.

"Yeah?"

"I just asked what you thought." Sam looked down at the French manicure on her toes and was impressed. Her toes had never looked that good before.

"They look great, thank you."

"Good, I'm glad. Now if you ladies will excuse us, Steph and I have to get ready. See you soon guys."

The room was quiet except for the new Amy Winehouse CD playing in the background.

"Can I ask you question?" Sam struggled to nod with the rollers in her hair. "What's going on with you and Steve?"

Sam thought about it for awhile before she answered. "I honestly don't know. I want to say that this is just a weekend trip with a very generous guy."

"But…"

Sam sighed. "But no man has ever touched me like that. It's like he knew exactly what to do and where to go without me even having to tell him."

"So you two did have sex?" Sam just looked at Dawn through the mirror. "Just checking."

"All I know is if he keeps on saying and doing the right thing, I'm going to find it really hard to leave on Monday."

Dawn nodded as she moved to grab Sam's dress. "Well, let's not worry about Monday and just concentrate on knocking him off his block tonight."

* * *

Sam looked at herself in the mirror and contemplated locking herself in the bathroom. Dresses and heels were completely foreign concepts to Sam and she felt silly. Dawn had done her hair so that it was falling in big curls down her back. She had smoky eyes and nude lips. Sam hardly recognized the girl standing in front of her. The red dress was a halter style that had an A-train at the bottom. The front was dropped down so low that Sam had to get a quick lesson in double sided tape. The waistline held beading and there was just a small string tied in the back. Sam took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She grabbed her purse before heading toward the elevator.

"Where is she?" Steve paced the floor. Mark laid a hand on Steve's arm to stop himself from getting dizzy. Mark looked up as the elevator opened and had to pick his mouth up from the floor.

"Wow." Steve and Dawn looked up to see Sam walking towards them. Steve stood completely spellbound at the sight of the bartender.

"I am damn good." Dawn praised herself.


	9. Arguments and Questions

_I am still in shock over the deaths of Chris, Nancy and Daniel Benoit. I have spent this past week glued to the news and the internet trying to make sense of everything. I have finally felt ok to start writing again. As always, I hope that you enjoy my work. I thank those of you who have been an amazing support system for me. You reviews are what keep my stories going along._

* * *

Awe and amazed had become the new words to describe Sam's experience being with Steve. She sat behind Pat Patterson and in the same row with Dean Malenko. She could see everything and everyone in her seat and she was in awe. She was kind of glad that no one was paying her any mind because it gave her the chance to gawk at all the wrestlers she had spent so many years admiring. When Steve came out to induct J.R, she had to fight the urge to scream like a fan. She cried when Dusty Rhoades was inducted because he had always been one of her favorites.

* * *

Once the ceremony was over, Sam fought her way through the crowd to head into the bathroom. She locked herself in the stall and took a deep breath in order to calm her nerves. Once she got herself together and placed her hand on the handle, she heard her name.

"I think her name is Sam or something."

"Sam? What kind of name is that?"

"It's short for Samantha. She seems really nice."

"Well, her nice ass is messing with my man." Sam looked through the hole to see Lillian Garcia, Jillian Hall and Mickie James standing by the mirror. Sam held her breath as she continued to listen.

Mickie snorted. "Lil, when did Steve become your man? I heard that you two were just fucking."

"Yeah, well it would have been more but he's been busy. Anyway, did I tell you how he didn't even want to stop by my hotel room all weekend? I know that girl has something to do with it. When did Steve start messing with the common folk anyway?"

Jillian rolled her eyes. "Well, messing with valets and managers wasn't really doing him good. Maybe a nice, small town girl is just what he needs."

"Are you thinking it's a good idea for him to ignore me for a whole weekend just to be with some ring rat?"

"No, I'm just saying…" Jillian sighed as she didn't really have anything to say. Jillian didn't want to start an argument with the petite announcer, that wasn't really her style. Unfortunately confrontation was right up Mickie's alley.

"Why don't you deal with reality, Garcia? Steve doesn't want you. If he did, you would be in his bed and not Sam. I think she's a sweet girl and I think you need to lay off of her this weekend. She hasn't done shit to you. You want to be mad at someone, be mad at yourself. Besides, I heard she's leaving on Monday anyway, so just leave the girl the hell alone." Mickie rolled her eyes and walked out of the bathroom, Jillian closed behind.

Sam saw Lillian standing by the mirror, readjusting her dress. Normally, Sam wouldn't want to do anything that would embarrass the people around her but Mickie did have a point. She was leaving on Monday, so what did she have to lose? She opened up the bathroom door and made eye contact with Lillian. It was evident that Lillian had no clue who Sam was, probably due to the mini-makeover, courtesy of Dawn Marie.

"Can I help you?"

"You know it's not a good idea to talk about people behind their backs."

Lillian rolled her eyes. "Who the hell are you?"

Sam shrugged her shoulders and offered the announcer a smile. "Just a common woman who can offer a famous man more satisfaction than you ever could. Have a good night." Sam walked out the room, smiling to herself.

* * *

Sam found Steve in the sea of wrestlers and was still laughing to herself about her run-in with Lillian. She saw him standing by the bar talking to Jim Ross and his wife. She made eye contact with Steve and he motioned her to come over.

"Jim, I want ya to meet the little lady that Mark has been hassling me bout. This is Sam. Sam, this here's Jim and his wife Jan."

Hellos were exchanged all around and the four settled into a nice conversation. Sam couldn't help but smile at the exchange between JR and Steve. They seemed so comfortable with one another. Out of the corner of her eye, Sam saw Lillian approaching the foursome. Sam silently cringed at what the petite blonde was possibly doing coming over.

"Hey Steve. I haven't had much time to see you. How have you been?" Lillian made sure to send Sam a glare as she slowly ran her fingers down Steve's arm. The look of pure disgust on Steve's face didn't go unnoticed by Sam. She fought to hold in her laugh.

Steve gently released Lillian's hand from his arm and offered the woman a slight smile. "I'm good, Lillian. Have you met my date, Sam?"

Lillian sent a fake smile Sam's way. "I believe we have been acquainted."

"If that's what you want to call it." Sam gave Lillian the same fake smile. JR, Steve and Jan looked between the two women with confusion. Steve cleared his throat as he took a sip of his beer.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again. Sam, ready?" Goodbyes were exchanged between the two pairs as Sam and Steve headed towards the front door. Before they could walk out, Mickie approached the pair.

"You're Sam, right?" Sam slowly nodded. Mickie laughed out loud. "I heard what happened between you and Lillian and I just wanted to give you your props. Not too many people can render her speechless. I just wanted to say I bow down to you. Hey Steve." Mickie quickly walked away as Sam bowed her head, avoiding all contact with Steve's eyes. It was a quiet ride back to the hotel and Sam feared that Steve might be mad at her for arguing with one of coworkers. She tried to stay quiet but the silence was too much for the woman.

"Are we going to talk or are you going to ignore me? She started it by the way."

Steve laughed at the juvenile statement. "I'm not mad if that's what you think."

"Then why aren't you talking?"

"Just thinking, that's all."

"About what?"

"Look, Sam. I like ya. I really like ya. I know you're supposed to go home on Monday and I was wondering if maybe you could ask your boss for some more time off and maybe come to Texas with me for a little bit." Steve laughed at the expression on Sam's face. It resembled something of a gaping fish.

"You want me to go to Texas with you?"

"Sure. Whaddya say?"


	10. Right vs Wrong

_Texas. Texas. Texas. Texas. _

Sam never knew that five little letters could turn her world upside down. Once Steve offered her a chance to go to Texas, Sam found herself at a loss for words. Once they got back to the hotel room, Steve told her that she could think about it and he wasn't pressed for an answer tonight. Sam was thankful that Steve didn't want to have sex. Well, couldn't would be more like it. Something about not having sex before a big match or something to that effect. Either way, Sam was grateful. A part of her feared she would scream out "Texas" instead of "Steve". Sam looked over at the clock as the red numbers stared back at her informing her that it was a little over four in the morning. She looked down at Steve who seemed to be in a deep slumber. Sam fought the urge to run her fingers down his face. Sam grabbed her cell phone and a key to the room and snuck out. She went down to the lobby and sat down on one of the couches. She quickly dialed a familiar number.

"Hello."

"Joe?"

"Sam, what the hell? Do you know what time it is?"

Sam sighed. "I know, Joe. I'm sorry but I need some advice."

Joe struggled to open his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm out of town and I met this really great guy. It was supposed to be just a weekend thing. Now he is asking me to go to Texas with him and I don't know what to do."

"What does your heart say?"

Sam sighed. "I don't need any sentimental bullshit Joe. I just need to know what to do."

"I don't know the man so I can't answer that. Only you know how you feel. Only you have the ability to change your life. I have always told you there was more for you than the bar."

Sam sighed as she ran a shaky hand through her hair. "I don't know."

"Then don't go. If you can't automatically say yes, then there is a reason why you don't need to go. Listen sweetheart, you have great judgment and I am sure you are going to do the right thing. Love you." With that Joe hung up the phone and left Sam still without an answer.

On one hand, she really enjoyed Steve's company and the sex was amazing and Sam didn't want that to end. On the flip side, she barely knew the man other than between the sheets and Sam wasn't sure if that was enough to make her up and go to Texas. Sam was so busy in her own thoughts; she didn't notice the menacing figure plop down in front of her.

"What's got you looking scared?" Sam jumped at the deep voice and shyly looked up.

"Jesus Mark. You are too fucking big to be able to walk around unnoticed."

"I'm only unnoticed when people are paying attention. Why aren't you sleep?"

"Why aren't you?" Sam shot back, hoping to avoid all other questions.

Mark sighed as he let his long legs stretch and put his hands behind his head. "Mania's tomorrow and they are giving me the title. It's hard to sleep with all that going on in your head."

"This isn't exactly your first dance with Wrestlemania, Mark."

"Yeah, but this one means a lot. I mean, it's no secret, darling, I'm getting older. There are tons of talent in the back that are hungry for what I'm getting and it's still an honor when they choose me to carry that torch. Don't know how much longer I can do this. I know my time is running out and it's nice to still feel appreciated."

Sam saw the sadness flicker in Mark's eye and her heart ached for him. She had no idea how difficult it must be for the wrestler's when age and injury started to really affect them. "I'm sorry, Mark."

Mark waved a hand as if to dismiss everything. "Don't worry about it darlin', I am going to be just fine. What's with you though? You've got those worry lines on your forehead, like you've been thinking too hard."

"I guess I have. Steve asked me a question and I guess I don't know what to do."

"About Texas? Don't go givin me that shocked look. Steve told me earlier when we were at the ceremony. What's the problem?"

"I don't know him."

"Isn't that the reason to go?"

"Maybe." Sam fiddled with the lint on her pajama pants and kept her head down. "What if I go and we realize that there is nothing between us other than this weekend? This type of shit doesn't happen to a bartender in a small town."

Mark grabbed hold of Sam's hand and forced her to look at him. "Maybe change is what you need. I don't know a whole lot about you, but you put a smile on Steve's face and my wife is crazy about you and that's enough for me. I would love to see you in Texas but only if that's where you want to be. Besides it's just a vacation, it's not like your moving in with the guy. Go back to bed. Everything will feel better in the morning." With that, Mark got up and retreated back to his hotel room.

* * *

The next morning seemed to arrive too quickly for Sam's taste. She had just shut her eyes an hour ago and now the sunlight blaring through the hotel room rudely reminded her that it was time to face the music. She stretched and found herself in an empty bed. Sam quickly opened up her eyes and looked for any sign of Steve. Unfortunately, there wasn't any. Sam moved the covers and struggled to get up. Just as she was going to call Steve, she noticed the piece of paper on the nightstand.

_Went to breakfast with Jim. You looked peaceful, so I figured I let you rest. Dawn and Trish are going to take you to the arena later. _

_Steve_

Sam smiled in spite of herself. While she still hadn't fully decide on what she was going to say, she knew what side of the fence she was leaning more towards. Sam quickly hopped in the shower and threw on a pair of jeans and a black sweater. Just as she was applying her lipstick, she heard a knock at the door. She swung open the door to find a very antsy Trish Stratus standing at her door.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Just hungry. You ready to go?" Sam nodded and grabbed her purse. She struggled to breathe as they rode to the arena, Trish and Dawn talking the whole way. As they pulled up to the arena, she noticed the bald head and blue eyes. She climbed out of the car and walked towards Steve.

"Hey." Steve offered her a quick kiss while flipping off Dawn as she commented on how sweet that was. Steve offered Sam his arm and she quickly accepted it. It was at that moment walking with Steve towards the locker room that Sam knew exactly what she was going to do.


	11. Fairytales and Goodbyes

_Hey guys. I do have this entire story outlined; sadly I don't have it all written. I'm really surprised by how well this story has been received. I must admit, I really enjoy writing a Stone Cold story and hopefully I will write another one soon. As always, I only own Sam. _

* * *

This had to have been the most incredible weekend of Sam's young life. Between rubbing noses with her favorite wrestlers to hanging out with Steve, Sam truly felt like a kid in a candy store. Now, she was fortunate enough to have the best seat in the house during the greatest show of the year. She got to watch Wrestlemania from the gorilla position in between Vince and Shane McMahon. Sam was reluctant to go over there, but Vince assured her that it would be fine. The highlight had been when Sam was sitting on one of the crates watching Shawn Michaels and Paul share a hug between brothers. She knew it was rude to eavesdrop but it must have been hard for Paul to go without being a part of the show. Sam couldn't really relate to how Paul felt but she noticed there was certain sadness in his face every time someone stepped through the curtain. She watched with admiration as each and every wrestler stood behind the curtain knowing that tonight could make or break them. They would leave with a look of uneasiness and come back either with a grin or a frown depending on how they felt they did. When it was Steve's turn to go down to the ring, he made sure to give Sam a nice, long kiss while Vince smirked behind him, causing Sam to blush. The match between Mark and Dave had been her favorite. She had never seen Dave do better and Mark was phenomenal as always. Her heart did go out for Ashley when she ran to the back with tears streaming down her face because she knew it hadn't been her most shining moment in the company but it was probably her most important. Sam didn't even wrestle but she was drained from watching all the high energy and excitement that was going on around her.

* * *

After the show, everyone went to the Trump hotel for food, drinks and laughter. Sam watched as Steve seemed to be at ease with his arm around Sam as he laughed at something Mark said. For a second Sam could literally feel her heart strings tugging towards the man with the deep Texas drawl. She really wished that she hadn't been cursed with the ability to always want to over think things. She wanted to just be able to live her life moment to moment, but that never was the case. Sam quietly excused herself from the table and headed outside to catch a cab. From there she went back to the hotel room and sat down on the bed with her head in her hands.

_Why is this so hard?_

Sam couldn't figure out why her head and her heart were both yelling at her, each screaming different answers. Although, Sam knew from experience that her heart didn't always hold the best judgment and she thought it would be better to just follow her head. Sam grabbed her luggage from the closet and commenced to packing her belongings. Her flight didn't leave until tomorrow but Sam was hoping that maybe she could catch an earlier flight. She didn't care if she had to sit in the airport all night; she was completely prepared to do that as long as she didn't have to look into Steve's face as she left. She was never good with saying goodbye but saying goodbye to Steve might be more than she could handle. Sam was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she never heard the door click shut nor did she feel the presence of the man behind her.

"Whatcha doin'?" Sam jumped as a pair of jeans flew out of her hand. She was scared to turn around for fear that her eyes would betray her. She opted instead to concentrate on the dark blue material on the floor.

"What are you doing here?"

Steve ran a hand over his bald head. "I got a little worried when you didn't come back. The coat check girl told me you had asked for a cab and I figured maybe you ain't feel too hot so I came to check on you." Steve took a long pause, noticing that Sam still refused to make eye contact with him. "You bailin on me?"

Sam reached down to pick up her pair of jeans and to lean back over her suitcase, not once looking at Steve. "I think it's for the best. Don't get me wrong, Steve, this weekend has been the most incredible weekend of my life. You are amazing and fun and caring and…."

"If I'm all these things, then why are you leaving?"

"What do you want from me?" Sam asked as she braced the side of the suitcase for fear that she would fall over.

"I want to get to know you outside of this hotel room. I wanna show you my dogs and maybe take ya hunting. I wanna cook you breakfast and know what ya like and what ya don't like. Most of all, I just wanna hang with you and get to know Sam."

The room started spinning as Sam tried to steady her breath. She felt the single tear roll down her cheek but she didn't even bother to wipe it away. Instead she put the last item in the bag and zipped everything up. She grabbed hold of the handle and slowly turned around to face Steve. She let her eyes roam over the face that forever be etched in her mind. While she wanted to throw caution to the wind and just jump in his arms, she knew this wasn't some fairytale movie where the peasant girl gets the prince and they live happily ever after drinking Coors Lights and driving away in their pick-up truck.

"I can't just hang with you. In three days, you have made me feel more than any man has ever made me feel. If you can do that in three days, just imagine what could happen over the course of two weeks. These feeling scare the fuck out of me and I don't know what to do. I'm so scared that I go down and fall hard for you only for you to be able to put me on a plane back home without a second glance. So I decided to get on a plane now to avoid hurting myself later. I don't want you to think that I'm not grateful because I am. Everything that you have done for me this weekend has been above and beyond incredible and I will remember this for the rest of my life. But Steve, things like this don't happen to small town girls. I need to end this dream now before I can't. God, I'm rambling, aren't I? Please, just please understand." This time Sam let the tears freely fall from her face as Steve stood there looking as if someone had just punched him in the face.

Sam simply nodded and offered Steve a sad smile as she quickly walked past him and headed for the door. She only stopped as she heard the faint sound of his Texas accent fill the room.

"What if I was the one that wanted the fairytale?" Steve turned around and looked at Sam, his eyes pleading her to stay. Sam shook her head and licked her lips before opening her mouth.

"Steve, we both know fairytales don't come true." With that, Sam walked out of the hotel room cursing herself the whole way to the airport.


	12. Stress and Tears

_Only Sam belongs to me. Thank you so much for all the reviews and for putting this story on your favorite or alert list. I am very surprised at how well received this story has been._

* * *

It had been a month since Sam had left Steve in that airport and ever since then, she has not been able to get her life back on track. Her grades had dropped because she couldn't seem to focus on anything but blue eyes and Texas accents. She had dropped fifteen pounds on her already small frame, due to the fact that food had become unimportant. Now it seemed that her job was starting to suffer as well. Sam was normally an excellent bartender, priding herself on being fast, efficient and good at her job. Now she was wondering what the hell was wrong with as she handed a women a Sex on the Beach when she had asked for a Long Island Ice Tea. In all of the years that she had been working at Big Head's, she had never once messed up a drink. Not even when she had first started. Sam looked down at the stain on her white tank top from a faulty cup earlier and swore that her life couldn't get any worse.

Sam adverted her eyes from Joe's questioning gaze as she focused on cleaning down the bar. She knew that she hadn't been the same since she had returned but she couldn't deal with talking to anyone about her problems. To her, it seemed stupid. She had been the one that left. She was the one that decided that she wasn't good enough for Steve, so she had no one to blame but herself. Sam threw empty beer bottles in the trash, jumping as the glass broke. She brushed the hair out of her face with her hand and tried to put a smile on her face. Looking over at Joe, she knew that she was failing miserably. She looked down at her cell phone and saw that it was a little past one. All she had to do was get through these next couple of hours and she would be fine.

Once the bar was closed, Sam sat on a chair, counting money to close the drawers for the night. She had become so engrossed in what she was doing that she didn't even notice her boss standing in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Sam jumped at the sound of Joe's voice but continued to count money.

"What are you talking about?"

"You look like hell. When's the last time you ate or slept?"

Sam let out a sarcastic laugh. "I'm not really sure."

"Sam, you have got to stop torturing yourself. It's not doing you any good. The rate you're going, you are going to wind up in the hospital."

Sam locked the money and the bag and looked at Joe. She felt the tears form in her eyes but she quickly blinked them away. "I have no one to blame but myself for feeling this way, Joe. I just don't understand why I can't seem to let him go. Why is it so hard for me to just get over him? For fuck's sake, it was just a weekend, not a lifetime. So why the hell is it so hard for me to let him go?" Sam put her head in her hands. She wanted to scream, yell, do something that would make this nagging feeling going away. Looking up at Joe, she quickly shook her head and stood up.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Joe." With a slight wave, Sam headed down the steps, towards her truck for another night alone.

* * *

Sam bolted up and looked over at the clock. The red lights told her that it was a little after five in the morning, meaning she may have received about an hour sleep, if that. It wasn't her fault that every time she closed her eyes, all she saw was blue eyes staring at her. She could still smell the hint of beer and Armani lingering in the air. Flinging her feet over the bed, Sam had already decided that sleep was not going to be a possibility right now. Sam quickly grabbed her robe and headed downstairs to make herself a cup of tea. Walking softly as to not wake her roommate, Sam made it to the kitchen. Turning on the light, she almost screamed but covered her mouth instead. Anger took over as she looked at the form lying on her couch. Sam walked quickly to the living room and shook the still man.

"Eddie, what the hell?" She kept shaking until finally he seemed to come out of his slumber. Eddie looked at Sam questioningly before rolling back over, giving her his back.

"Oh, hell no. Eddie. Get up and get the hell out now." Sam's voice was louder than she had intended it to be but this was bullshit. She looked over as Eddie's deep brown eyes woke up and focused on her. There was a time where she would have given her life for those eyes, now the only eyes that filled her dreams were sparkling blue ones.

"Hey Sam."

"Why the fuck are you here?"

"Michelle said it would be cool if I got some shut eye here."

"Well, she was wrong. You have to go." Eddie sat up and went to grab Sam's hand but she quickly pulled away. "I'm serious Eddie. We are no longer together and we damn sure aren't friends so you need to go."

"Why are you like this? Just let it go Sam. Damn, I'm trying to make things right with us."

"By sleeping on my couch? Really?" Sam shook her head. She couldn't deal with this right now. She needed to get away from everything. Taking the steps two at a time, she quickly ran upstairs and shut her bedroom door. She slid down to the floor and allowed herself to cry. Why was she acting like this? Hearing the familiar sound of her cell phone, Sam quickly rubbed her eyes and grabbed her phone off the dresser. She looked at the unfamiliar number and furrowed her eyebrows. Who the hell would be calling at five in the morning? Cautiously, Sam picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Sam sniffled as she tried to get her voice back.

"Sam? We need to talk."

* * *

_Ok, not my best chapter. I am aware of that but I need to set up for the next couple of events. I expect to have the next chapter up by Friday. _


	13. Girltalk and Invitations

Dawn Marie Callaway wanted to shake something, or someone, preferably Sam. She came in, made everyone like her and then just disappeared without a word to anyone. Dawn hated to see the condition that Steve was in. He tried to act like the young women opting not to go to Texas with him didn't bother him but Dawn knew better. She said it was her motherly instinct but she kept reminding Steve that his smile no longer reached his eyes and his laughter was missing from his voice. Steve automatically grew defensive and threw himself into anything that didn't remind him of Sam or that allowed him to avoid Dawn and her questions. It was a rare night when Steve decided to stop by and see Mark. The two men went in the backyard to shoot of some guns and drink a couple of beers. Dawn took that opportunity to go through Steve's jacket and retrieve his cell phone. She scrolled down to find the number that she was looking for and quickly did the math in her head. It was about 5 am in Pennsylvania and Dawn didn't care. She was tired of seeing her friend miserable and she was determined to do something about it.

"Hello?" Dawn winced at the sound of the young women who seemed to be crying.

"We need to talk."

"Dawn? What are you doing calling me?"

"The better question is what the hell were you doing by leaving with that lame bullshit excuse? Do you know that you really hurt him? I haven't seen him look this way in a long time and I blame you." Dawn rolled her eyes as she heard the sound of sniffling in the background. The normal Dawn Marie would be compassionate and understanding to the confusion that was going on in the young woman's mind. However, the pregnant Dawn was a lot less understanding and even more impatient.

"It was just a weekend Dawn."

"Then what are you doing up at 5 in the morning with tears in your throat? Are you thinking about Steve? How's work going for you? Are you dating anyone?"

Sam sat shell shocked on the other end of the phone. How did this woman who was 1500 miles away know exactly how she felt? "How do you…?"

Dawn let out a sigh as she moved over to the cabinet to grab some popcorn. "Sam, do you know why I like you so much? Because I see a lot of myself in you. When Mark and I first got together, he had just separated from his wife. We used to hang out at the hotel bar and I found myself falling for more than just his looks and deep voice. He was sincere, kind, funny, the complete opposite of every jackass I ever dated before. But I was so scared to open myself up to him. I thought that I wasn't good enough. I swore he would just see me as an easy lay or a girl that would be a good time. I waited so long that he started dating another girl. I got so jealous because I realized that the girl had more balls than me and I was making myself miserable just for fear of rejection."

Sam wiped away her tears as she tried to compose herself. "So what did you do?"

"I went to his house one night and put everything on the line for him. He laughed cause he knew all along but didn't want to put any pressure on me. Sweetie, there is no time limit on feelings. You can make a connection with someone in one hour or one year, but if you feel that, you shouldn't let it go. If you care about Steve, tell him. Stop making yourself miserable because you think that you don't deserve any better." Dawn looked out the window as Steve and Mark started stumbling towards the house. "Look I gotta go but I'll be in touch soon." Dawn quickly hung up the phone and ran a hand through her hair as she laughed at the two drunken sights in front of her. Feeling the baby kick she quickly placed a reassuring hand on her belly and sighed. Then like a light bulb, it hit her.

_If these two are going to be stubborn asses, then it's up to me to get them together._

* * *

It had been two weeks since Dawn randomly called Sam and Sam was still confused. She sat on the bar and tried to concentrate on her history assignment. She only had an hour before baseball started and she had to hurry up before the rush came in. She was so busy trying to catch up on 17th century America that she barely heard Joe walk through the door.

"Hey girlie." Joe asked as he walked towards the bar to grab the mail. "Whatcha working on?"

"History. It's really interesting. I'm surprised." She looked in her lap as Joe threw an envelope. "What's this?"

Joe snatched the envelope from her and placed it on his forehead. "Sorry. My x-ray vision isn't working today." He tossed the envelope back at her.

"Smartass." Sam carefully regarded the object as she tried to figure out exactly what it was. The last time she received a package it changed her life.

"It's not going to bite you, open the damn thing already!!!" Sam threw up her middle finger before proceeding to open the piece of mail. Once inside she couldn't help but be surprised.

_You are cordially invited to the baby shower_

_For Baby Callaway_

_Given by parents Mark and Dawn Marie_

_The sex of the baby is unknown _

_So please keep that in mind while shopping_

_Location:_

_1458 Isle Drive_

_Houston, TX _

_Time:_

_4:30pm_

_Date:_

_May 22__nd__ 2007_

_R.S.V.P_

_No later than May 20__th_

_Please call for directions if needed._

Sam looked over at the accompanying pieces of paper and saw a plane ticket and a note.

_Sam,_

_There is no reason as to why I shouldn't be seeing you for the festivities. I'm offering you a chance at happiness and I highly suggest that you take full advantage of it. There is nothing wrong with being the small town girl who falls in love with the rich handsome guy. If you don't show up for my BABY'S party, I will make sure to be on the first plane out there once this child is born. Then things will get ugly and I'm sure you don't want that. I'll see you soon._

_Love,_

_Dawn_

Sam sat wide-eyed at the letter. She couldn't go to the baby shower, could she? She read the letter over again and started to smile. She was going to take Dawn's advice and fight for her happiness. She just hoped it wasn't too late.


	14. Welcome to Texas

Sam looked at her watch for the tenth time in the past five minutes. To say she was nervous would be an understatement. She was in the front seat of a rental car on her way to the Callaway residence. How she ever let Dawn talk her into this, she would never know. All she knew was that she was hoping the GPS in the car was wrong and the ranch wasn't less than a mile up the road. Turning into the long driveway, Sam couldn't help but feel like she was going down the road to hell. She parked the car and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Deciding that it was going to be as good as it got, she slowly stepped out. Gently shutting the door, Sam took a minute to smooth down the front of her linen capris. She didn't want to be overdressed and after careful consideration, finally decided on a pair of capris and a black tank top. Her long hair was pulled on top of her head in a messy bun, due to the excessive heat in Houston. Wearing nothing more than some mascara and lip gloss, Sam felt as though that was as good as it was going to get.

Cautiously she walked to the front door and rang the bell. Seconds later she was greeted with a very pregnant but bubbly Dawn Marie. Dawn quickly brought the younger women in for a tight hug.

"I knew you weren't going to say no to me." Dawn whispered in Sam's ear. Sam offered a shaky smile as Dawn grabbed her hand and led her through the massive foyer. Walking towards the backyard, Sam looked around in amazement. The massive ranch that sat on isolated property was filled with the perfect combination of Dawn's city life with Mark's country roots. The living room was large and roomy in deep neutral and brown colors. Pictures of Mark's two previous children lined the top of the fireplace. The kitchen was a modern chrome kitchen with thousands of dollars worth of equipment. Sam silently wondered how any food was cooked there seeing how spotless everything was.

Walking through the back door, Sam noticed a lot of the wrestlers that she had become comfortable with during her weekend with Steve. She saw many divas and wrestlers, past and present, interacting with one another. For the first time since she walked in the house, Sam was self-conscious. What if everyone hated her for the way that she left? Did they even know? Dawn released her hand as she motioned to show the caterers where they could set up the buffet table. Even though this was Dawn's first baby, she decided to forego tradition and instead focus on making her baby shower more of a BBQ for her friends and family. In Dawn's mind, there was no need to make it for women only. She wanted to celebrate her excitement about being a mother with everyone. Plus she was now reaching her third trimester which meant that she was no longer able to accompany Mark on the road. She missed her friends and was glad that they were able to show up. Dawn looked behind her and noticed that Sam was missing. Looking around, she noticed that the young brunette had opted to sit in a chair by the back door, away from the festivities. She was going to go over there and drag her to the center of the crowd, but Dawn noticed Mark headed towards Sam, so Dawn stopped and focused on the action by the bar.

Sam sat down and slowly looked around. Dawn really had outdone herself with this shower. It was filled with decorations, open bar, and plenty of food. There was a big table stacked sky high with pastel wrapped presents. Sam smiled at the scene. A looming shadow forced her to come out of her thoughts. She looked up and couldn't help but grin.

"Welcome to Texas." Sam stood up to wrap her arms around Mark's massive neck. She had really missed him. There was something about his presence that immediately put the young woman at ease.

"Your house is incredible, Mark." Mark waved a hand as if to dismiss it like it was nothing special.

"Thank Dawn. Lord knows I ain't care much about colors and patterns til her lil ass moved in." Sam smiled at the love that was evident in Mark's eye.

The pair sat down and drank a beer while they caught up on each other's lives. Both made sure not to mention Steve. After an hour and two beers later, Sam felt more comfortable to start mingling with the other guests. She was glad to see that nobody treated her any differently and no one mentioned the weekend with Steve. Subconsciously Sam also noticed that Steve had yet to make an appearance.

_Maybe the gods are on my side tonight._

* * *

All of the guests started moving towards the dance floor once the food had been served. Sam excused herself to go inside to the bathroom. After handling her female business, she went back to the living room to look at some more of the various pictures Dawn had placed around. She laughed at the picture of Dawn and Mark on their wedding day. The sight of Mark in penguin suit was very comical. There were other pictures of family and friends. As Sam was looking around, she heard the front door close. Hearing the sound of a female voice, Sam looked over to see who it was. Once she did, she wished that she wouldn't have. Standing less than ten feet away from her was Stone Cold Steve Austin. However, that wasn't what threw Sam off. It was the fact that Lillian Garcia was on his arm.

* * *

_This chapter has about four more chapter left. I have them outlined, I just don't have them written yet. I plan to be done by the end of September, but knowing me, that may not happen. _


	15. Final Goodbyes

_I only own Sam…._

* * *

Sam stood still scared to move. She knew that the chances of her running into Steve were grand but she surly didn't expect to see him with _her, _but there they were. Steve clad in his classic jeans and T-shirt and Lillian in a pair of stiletto boots, mini skirt and tank top. The worst part about the picture was the smug look on Lillian's face. Sam clenched his fist to avoid slapping that look off of her face. Instead Sam focused on trying to get her feet to move so that she could get the hell away from this scene. Unfortunately her brain and her feet weren't in sync with each other.

Steve was not a nervous individual. He was a go-with-the-flow type of guy. However seeing Sam again and having Lillian on his arm made him want to break out in a sweat. He had no idea that she was even going to be in Texas but there she was, a month after she had walked out on him. He wanted to be angry with her but he just couldn't bring himself to be. Looking back, he could understand why she was so apprehensive about going to Texas with him. They barely knew each other and Sam didn't seem like a fly by the seat of her pants type of girl. She struck Steve as someone who was stuck in her roots. These were all things he wished that he would have considered before asking her in the first place. If he had thought he threw maybe she wouldn't have walked out and they would be in the middle of building something great. Steve couldn't take his eyes off Sam. In his eyes, she was the epitome of a natural beauty. She was dressed casually, with minimal makeup and she still had the ability to put Steve's breath in his throat. Clearing his throat Steve finally took a moment to open his mouth.

"Hiya Sam"

"Hi Steve, Lillian." Lillian regarded the other women with an evil eye. To say that she was unhappy to see Sam would be a great understatement. Lillian would have preferred to never see the young women again. There was a lot of talk backstage about Sam had did more for Steve in three days than any of his exs combined. It was obvious to anyone how happy Steve had been with Sam and that did not sit well with Lillian.

"Um, I should go back outside." Sam hurriedly turned and ran towards the back door. She walked over to the bar and gripped the sides of it to try to steady her breathing. She asked the waiter for a glass of water and fought to compose herself. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped, spilling her water in the process. Grabbing a napkin from the bar, Sam busied herself with trying to mop up the mess. Looking up she offered John Cena a slight smile. Standing up she tried unsuccessfully to stop her hands from shaking.

"Hey John."

"Hey girlie. I was stopping by to see how you were doing but you look like you are ready to have a heart attack. You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I think that jet lag is starting to catch up with me. It may be time for me to say goodnight and head to the hotel. My flight leaves early tomorrow anyway." John nodded with understanding before looking over Sam's head towards the door.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Every time I don't want to be around people, I use the jet lag excuse too." John winked as he left Sam standing there with an open mouth.

"Steve, what the hell?" Dawn Marie was not the least bit happy to see Steve walk in the backyard with Lillian on his arm. This was not how things were suppose to go. Dawn wasn't sure if Sam had seen these two together yet, but she was hoping that she hadn't.

"Evening to you too, my dear."

"Cut the bullshit. Why the hell did you bring her here?" Steve shook his head. He knew that Lillian wasn't Dawn's favorite person in the world, but he thought she would at least be courteous enough to not display that in front of everyone.

Dawn put her hand on her hip and prepared to give Steve a serious tongue lashing. Just as she was about to let him have it, she felt the presence of her husband looming near.

"Dawn, let it go." Dawn turned angry eyes towards Mark.

"Excuse me?"

"We are all having a nice time and you can't fix everything. If Steve wants to be here with Lillian than just let it go." Mark grabbed Dawn's hand leading her away.

They walked over to Sam who was in the middle of grabbing her purse. Looking at Dawn, Sam softly smiled. "Thank you so much for inviting me. I had a great time but I should be heading back to the hotel now."

"You don't have to leave on account of her."

Sam shook her head. "No, it's not that. I truly am tired." Leaning in, Sam hugged both Dawn and Mark. "I promise to call once I get back home." Sam walked towards the door with Steve's eyes following her the whole time. He loosened the grip that Lillian had on him and excused himself.

* * *

He caught up with Sam just as she had reached her car. He stopped a few feet away as he watched the young women place her head on top of the roof. He could see her body was shaking.

"Sam" Sam looked up and quickly tried to wipe the tears that were coming down her face.

"Steve. I was just leaving."

"You don't have to go." Sam nodded her head.

"I do because this wasn't supposed to be this hard. I mean, I knew there was a chance that you would be here, although I didn't think you would be with her. I don't know. I guess I just thought that…" Sam trailed off for fear that she was rambling and make a complete fool of herself.

Steve ran a hand over his bald hair as he inched closer to her. "Sam, Lillian is just…"

Sam reached up her hand to silence him. "It's none of my business Steve. I walked away remember. I have no right to know what she is or isn't. Maybe I'll see you around." She opened the car door and went to head inside. Instead a soft voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Stop running away from me." Sam looked up at Steve as he was none standing mere inches from her. "I promise I don't bite. I just don't think that I can deal with you walking away again. I know you feel something for me; I just wish you'd say somethin'…anything."

"It's complicated Steve."

"Because you want it to be. Just stay and talk to me." Sam lost herself in Steve's blue eyes, knowing this may be the last time that she would see them. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and sighed as he hugged her back. Looking in his eyes one more time, Sam leaned up and kissed him. It was the type of kiss that expressed everything she couldn't say out loud. Finally, they broke apart to catch their breaths. Steve ran a hand over Sam's soft features and his eyes begged for her to say something. Instead, Sam did what she did best: she quickly got in the car and left, leaving her heart standing in the driveway.


	16. Taking You Home

_Ok everyone, I'm hitting the home stretch with this story. I can't tell you guys enough how much your reviews inspire me to be a better writer. I hope you all love it. It's not the longest chapter but I needed to set things up for the next chapter. On to the story:_

* * *

_Almost One year later_

It had been a year since Sam had left Steve for the second time. Since then, Sam had thrown herself into work and school in order to avoid her feelings. She still kept in touch with Dawn occasionally, even sending a package when Dawn gave birth to a healthy, bouncing boy.

The two women spoke online quite often, but Dawn was careful enough not to mention Steve's name. Dawn figured that no one was going to bring those two together but each other. Secretly, Dawn hoped that Sam would mention Steve's name, but that never happened. The past year had done Sam some good. She was looking healthy again and seemed to have the sway back in her hip. She was close to graduation and couldn't be more excited. She was still working at Big Head's and now had a room above the bar.

Her friendship with Michelle went from bad to worse when Michelle thought it would be a good idea to let Mike and Eddie move in once their lease had ran up on their apartment. Of course this didn't sit well with Sam, so instead of going through the drama, she decided to just move. She had been a lot happier since she moved out. She missed her friendship but knew that they was no way to repair things.

Steve still crept into her mind every day but she just smiled at the memory and moved on. She made it a point to see The Condemned in the theaters and even bought the DVD. She still watched wrestling faithfully and shed a tear or two when he would grace the screen. Other than those moments that she kept to herself, Sam had been able to slowly move on.

Parking her truck into Big Heads, Sam climbed the steps into the bar. She offered Joe a smile as she set her book bag down.

"How's the home stretch coming along?" Joe was so happy to see Sam looking at graduation. He felt like a proud father.

"Hectic. Now comes the problem of finding a job." Sam noticed the frown on Joe's face. They both knew the day would come where Sam would move on from Big Heads but neither one of them was prepared for that time to come.

"Don't worry. I was hoping that I could still work her a couple nights a week."

Joe kissed the young woman on the top of her head as he gave her a hug. "One of these days, sweetie, you are going have to leave here. The bar is not forever for you. You deserve so much more."

Sam wiped away the stray tear and offered the older man a smile. "Enough of this sentimental shit. Let me go upstairs and get ready for work."

* * *

Hours later, the bar was in full swing. The older crowd had dominated the bar tonight and Sam couldn't be happier. Her regulars were the easiest to work with and they always kept a permanent smile on her face. Pouring a row of shots, she gave her customer Ray a soft smile.

"Hey sexy. Can I have some change?" Sam took the dollar bill and handed him four quarters.

"Playing pool?"

"Nah. I'm in the mood for a song. There's a song that reminds me of wife and I know she'd love to hear it." Sam smiled as she turned her attention back to the bar. She felt her heart do a leap as a package came into her view. Looking curiously at Joe, the older man just shrugged.

"Came earlier. Thought you might like to see what it was."

Sam moved slowly toward the object as the soft voice of Don Henley started to sing throughout the bar.

_I had a good life  
before you came  
I had my friends and my freedom  
I had my name_

_Still there was sorrow and emptiness  
till you made me glad  
oh and this love  
I found strength  
never knew I had_

_And this love  
Is like nothing I have ever known  
Take my hand  
I'm taking you home  
Taking you home_

Sam held the envelope in her hand as she started to unveil the delicately wrapped box.

_There were days, lonely days  
When the world  
Wouldn't throw me a crumb  
But I kept on believin  
That this day would come_

Once the package had been opened, the tears seem to spring to her eyes without warning. She felt the same feeling of excitement that she had a year ago when a similar present had found its way into the bar. Looking down at the case of Budwiser and the bottle of Jack Daniels, Sam opened the card to look inside.

_Sam,_

_I took your advice and I am putting an end to my legacy, my way. There is no one I'd rather see when I walk back from that curtain is your face. I know it's been awhile and I ain't sure where you are in your life. Hell, I ain't sure if this letter will find you, but I hope to see you there. I need to see you there. _

_Love, _

_Steve_

Sam read the letter over and over again, forgetting that they were patrons that needed to be tended to. She looked up at Joe as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Wordlessly, Joe gave her the answer that she needed. Placing the letter back inside the envelope, she listened to the end of the song with a smile on her face as she reached for a beer.

_And this love  
Is like nothing like I have ever known baby  
Take my hand  
Am taking you home  
I'm taking you home  
Where we can be with the ones who really care  
Home  
Where we can throw together  
Keep you in my heart forever_

_Oh and this love_

_Is like nothing I have ever known_

_Take my hand_

_Taking you home_

_Taking you home_


	17. Making Things Right

_A/N: Ok, everyone, we are now into the final stretch. There is only one more chapter after this. Then I will be focusing on my other stories, but I may have to revisit Sam and Steve._

_If you haven't heard, I have officially become a member of Sweet Baby Girl Entertainment with the talented Vera Roberts, cenasgirl, Michelle05, Disco Inferno and heart2handgun. Make sure to stop by their pages and show some love to their incredible stories._

_The song is by Tracy Chapman. It's called, "The Promise"_

* * *

Wrestlemania was a week away and the festivities were officially underway. The match was hyped to be the next classic. Two of the biggest forces that ever hit the squared circle were getting ready to battle it out on the biggest stage of them all. The match meant even more because it was the closing of the legacy of "Stone Cold" Steve Austin. Steve repeatedly said in interviews that while he wasn't complete done making appearances in the WWE, his body was done taking the abuse. He could no longer give the audiences amazing matches that went on for thirty minutes. His body just couldn't withstand the pain anymore. After battling with this decision for the better part of three years, Steve was finally ready to hang up his black boots.

But he wanted to give the fans that last match that they had been hoping for. A way to say thank you to everyone that every screamed "What" in the audience, sported a Stone Cold shirt or stuck up the middle finger. He needed to let them know how much he truly appreciated what they did and this was the perfect way to do so.

Don't get it wrong though, he still planned on coming through and raising hell every once in a while but his life had taken a different route. His daughters were getting bigger by the day and he wanted to make up for a lot of lost time. He wanted to act and fish and hunt and do anything he deemed interesting at that moment. Most importantly, he wanted to wake up everyday and put his arm around the perfect women knowing that she wasn't going anywhere.

That woman was who he was waiting for now. He had sent Sam that package two weeks ago and he had yet to hear from her. Maybe she had moved on and found someone else. Maybe she didn't even work at Big Heads anymore. Steve didn't know for sure but as he got out the limo and smiled at the rowdy crowd anxious to get an autograph from the "Rattlesnake", he could only hope that she would show.

* * *

_Wrong color. Nah, it makes me look fat. No, no, no._

Sam stood in her hotel room wearing nothing more than a towel as she rummaged through her suitcase trying to find something to wear. Nothing seemed right and she was becoming increasingly frustrated.

Glancing at the clock, she realized that she only had an hour to get ready. Settling on a black pair of capris with a matching halter, Sam proceeded to get dressed.

45 minutes later, Sam opened the door to the hotel room and smiled at her partner in crime.

"Well, well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Mark reached down and squeezed the young woman tightly. Mark let his eyes roam over Sam approvingly. She seemed to look amazing and a little flushed.

"Hey Mark. Thanks for helping me out." Sam grabbed the hotel room key and quickly gave the older man a kiss on the cheek. Grabbing her bag and key, she firmly shut the door behind her. Giving Mark one last smile, she headed towards the elevator.

"Hey darling!" Mark called out forcing Sam to turn around.

"Yes?"

"Make it count." Nodding Sam got on the elevator and took a deep breath.

* * *

Steve was exhausted. Four hours of signing autographs had made him more tired than ever.

_I'm getting too old for this shit._

Steve declined to go out to dinner with some of the guys, insisting that all he wanted to do was go out and enjoy some much needed sleep. Putting the key in the door, Steve stepped in and his eyes widened. The entire room was filled with candles. There was food on the table along with two cold beers and two shots filled with Jack Daniels. There was a song playing in the background as Steve tried to wrap his head around what he was looking at.

_If you wait for me  
then I'll come for you  
Although I've traveled far  
I always hold a place for you in my heart_

_If you think of me  
If you miss me once in awhile  
Then I'll return to you  
I'll return and fill that space in your heart_

_Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting_

The bathroom door opened as brown eyes met with surprised blue ones. Steve couldn't stop staring as Sam slowly approached him by the bed. She offered him a soft smile and his breath got caught in his throat at the sight of her by candlelight. Slowly he ran a hand down her face to make sure she was real.

_If you dream of me_

_like I dream of you  
In a place that's warm and dark  
In a place where I can feel the beating of your heart_

_Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting_

_I've longed for you  
A and I have desired  
To see your face your smile  
To be with you wherever you are_

Tears slowly ran down Sam's face as Steve continued to touch her softly with his fingertips. Steve put his hands in her hair and brought his lips to hers. A cry escaped her throat as Sam was overcome with an overwhelming feeling of passion and love. The song started to fade out as Sam took Steve's hand and led him to sit down on the bed.

_Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
Please say you'll be waiting_

_Together again  
It would feel so good to be  
In your arms  
Where all my journeys end  
If you can make a promise  
If it's one that you can keep  
I vow to come for you  
If you wait for me_

_And say you'll hold  
A place for me  
in your heart._

The pair sat down anazlyzing one other checking for signs of change. Sam took a deep breath as she finally let her walls down and opened up her heart.

"I don't know what tomorrow will be bring or even if this will work between us. But, Steve, I haven't thought about else but you for the past year and then when you sent me the package, it hit me. I'm more scared of being without you. I want to see where this goes if it isn't to late. I know I have been confusing but I want to makes things right. Steve, I am completely in love with you."

Sam held her breath as she awaited Steve's answer. When he finally spoke, Sam had to strain just to hear him.

"I love you too." Sam smiled as Steve pulled her in for a kiss.


	18. Coming Full Circle

_Well everyone. This is the final chapter. Thank you all so much for your reviews; it was an honor to write this story. I have been very ecstatic about the response to this story. Thank you all again._

* * *

4 years later

Sam walked through Big Heads with a smile on her face. It had been almost two years since she stepped foot in the place that changed her life. She smiled at some of the regulars and headed upstairs to get ready for the night. Knocking on the door that read manager, she walked inside to see Joe sitting on the phone. His eyes opened with surprise at the sight of his favorite former bartender. Quickly hanging up the phone, Joe made a beeline around the desk to embrace Sam.

The years had done her well. Sam's brown hair was now waist-length with streaks of blonde wrapped through it. Her frame, while still tiny, was now filled with a few curves around the hips. She was still clad in her normal attire of jeans and a tank top. The most important difference was the light that seemed to radiate from her eyes.

"How are you, princess?"

"Good..So what's this I hear about you selling the place?"

"It's time. I'm getting old. Besides I made enough money that I can now relax a little and enjoy being a retired old man."

Sam nodded as she embraced her father figure again. "Thanks so much for letting us have the party here. I couldn't think of a more fitting place."

"No problem babe. Just remember, I may put you to work tonight." The two friends shared a laugh as they caught up with one another.

"So who is this handsome young man?" Joe asked as he ruffled the brown hair of the little boy in the stroller beside Sam.

"This is Brian Joseph Williams."

"Joseph, huh?"

"Yeah. He's named after two of the most important people in me and Steve's life." At the end of Wrestlmania weekend four years prior, Sam threw caution to the wind and went to Texas with Steve. She never left.

A year later, the two were wed in a small ceremony in the backyard with close friend and family. 18 months after that, Brian was born. He was a perfect combination of both parents with Sam's dark hair and Steve's blue eyes. Sam couldn't think of a better name than Brian after Steve's best friend Brian Pillman who had tragically died many years prior. The Williams family settled into a comfortable life with Sam being a stay at home mom, while Steve was still in demand for appearances as well as movie roles.

There was a lot of talk that their relationship wouldn't last, but Sam stopped listening to those voices a long time ago. Instead she focused on listening to her heart and it had done her well over the years.

Now Wrestlemania was in Philadelphia, which was about thirty minutes from Big Heads, so Sam convinced Joe to let them have the party there. Plus it gave Steve a chance to catch up with all his old friends. It also marked the final Wrestlemania for Mark. He was ending his career at being 20-0. Dawn couldn't be happier because she was now pregnant with the couple's third child and she really wanted her husband home more often.

"I'll see you tonight, Joe."

* * *

The party was in full swing. Liquor was flowing and laughter could be heard miles down the road. It was the night before Mania and everyone was indulging in a bit of decadent behavior. Dawn and Sam sat laughing at the game of darts being played by Steve and Mark. It was a rare when the two couples could be out sans children and they were determined to take full advantage of the night. Joe's wife, Nancy offered to watch the kids and both couples were extremely grateful for the break.

Sam was pulled out of her thoughts as a kiss was planted on the crock of her neck.

"Whatcha thinkin' bout?"

"Nothing. Just how things have turned out."

"Fuckin' incredible huh?"

Sam pulled Steve in for a kiss. "Sure is."

The night was success with everyone leaving praying that a hangover would not mess up their match the following night. Saying goodnight to Mark and Dawn, Steve and Sam headed toward their room for a rare night by themselves.

Shutting the door, Sam was taken back by the feeling of Steve's lips on hers. 4 years later and the man still had the ability to bring her to her knees. Sam ran a hand over his bald head as her back made contact with the wall. Letting her jacket fall to the floor, Sam pushed Steve on top of the bed before taking all of him.

Several hours had passed and the pair lay on the bed, exhausted and satisfied. Sam layed her head on Steve's chest as his fingers made circles on her bare back. Her diamond wedding band sparkled in the moonlight. Sam closed her eyes as her breathing became steady.

She was truly to lucky to be able to lay down next to her soulmate, the man who spent everyday making sure that she had a smile on her face. Her life was finally filled with a true sense of happiness and Sam couldn't stop the tears of joy that flooded her eyes and fell onto Steve's chest.

"Hey, what's wrong, sweetie?" Sam shook her head as she reached up to look at her husband.

"Nothing. Everything's perfect." With that Sam, stood up and reached into the mini-fridge located across the room. Steve looked on amused at her naked form glowing in the room.

"Whatcha doing?"

"We have seven more hours before we have to get Brian from Joe and Nancy's and I say we make the most of it. Come on; let's have one more beer before we go to bed." Sam handed the longneck to her husband as she straddled his hips.

Grabbing her neck, Steve placed a kiss on her mouth before opening his beer. They tapped their bottles together and took a sip.

"You know beer is a lot like relationships. You try different flavors and some make you throw up, others make you hooked, but with every beer, you are searching for one thing."

Steve chuckled at his wife's slight drunken analysis. "What's that dear?"

"The taste of that one final beer."


End file.
